


MCYT oneshots

by Unwholesomegay



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dadza, Dream Smp, Dream is a god, dadboyhalo, skeppy BBH friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwholesomegay/pseuds/Unwholesomegay
Summary: This is just a bunch of MCYT oneshots that I’ll write whenever I’m bored or wanna write them.These will probably be BBH centric knowing me.If you wanna request anything go ahead.I’ll put warnings at the start of each chapter if I think anything is gonna be too bad.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. The start of the SMP

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a more fantastical way to start off the SMP, none of this is really canon. I liked the idea of making Philza an angel and Bad a demon and ran with it.

The world didn’t always exist. Something had to create it, breathe life into it, and that’s exactly what Dream did.

Dream is the creator of this world we call the “Dream SMP” ( real original there bud ). He spent days working and working, trying to make every tree, every patch of grass, every stone block just perfect. He made sure the world was fit for people to live within, tampering with oxygen and hydrogen levels to be just right. Nice and breathable. 

He had even made the Earths core it’s own little dimension, calling it the “Nether”, filled with lava and deep red floors. 

Next was it’s inhabitants. He started off by making two complete opposites, a demon and an angel. One would reside above, and the other below. 

Philza Minecraft, the angel, was the one that would spend his time in the over world. He was supposed to be a peace keeper, he would be all knowing and powerful, holding all the wisdom to pass down to generations next to come. He was supposed to build houses and homes out of the natural materials provided to him, as a reward for doing such things, he would be given friends. When he would do something good or desired, he would make him a human. The first human Dream had made had even turned out to be his wife in the end.

The demon was born in the Nether. A boy going by the name “BadBoyHalo”. He was supposed to bring hell, destruction and conflict to the over world, and would manage fiery beasts down in the underworld. He was supposed to build fortresses for mobs to reside in, these were his supposed friends. 

Mobs were soon brought to the over world, Dream not believing that there was enough of a challenge to life, and he introduced the humans to portals, giving them the abilities to visit the underworld. 

There was no agreements between the two worlds.

Philza and his friends went to the Nether, and had immediately began killing the hostile mobs, destroying ghasts and stabbing Piglins. The moment Bad had gotten ahold of the news of such violence, he had tried to stop them, putting himself between the two worlds. Nobody listened to him when he said not to fight. They simply pushed past him and continued looting the place, taking whatever they could.

Bad had believed all hope was lost for his world, but Dream had taken pity on him. After apologising for their behaviour, he summoned Philza to meet with the two, deciding on a punishment for completely destroying his friends friends. He settled on the idea of giving both of them something from the others lands. 

A baby born from fire, a human child. A child that should have been in the over world, but was gifted to Bad by Dream. Taking the small child in his hands, he had decided that he was going to be the best dad there ever was, naming the child “SapNap”.

Philza was also gifted a child, but not a human child, a piglin child. His confusion eventually turned to happiness as he decided he also wanted to be a good dad for him, naming the child “Technoblade”. The two worlds weren’t in as much conflict now, agreeing to try not to fight.

Bad had decided to reside in the over world for some time to take care of his child better, building a house for him and his child. Philza had taught him some wonderful things, like how he could go mining and find rare materials not found on land. He’d offered to take Sapnap for a day so he could see what mining was all about, and Bad accepted.

Philza was right.

There was so so many amazing materials down here! Coal, iron and lapis!! Even some gold, gold that reminded him of his home in the nether, and the piglins that adored it so much. Just as he was about to go back, a bright sparkle caught his eye. Diamonds. Big blue diamonds just looking him right in the eye. He eagerly mined them, bouncing up and down slightly in excitement. 

A voice was heard from behind him. He turned around almost instantly, pulling a sword out and holding it infront of him. A boy put his hands out defensively, trying to reassure him that he wouldn’t bite or whatever he thought he’d do. The boy was made of solid diamonds, he glittered from the light of the lava. 

He introduced himself to Bad as Skeppy, and Bad had instantly decided that Skeppy was his new best friend, dragging him out of the cave to go show Philza.

———

Sapnap was getting lonely. Sure, he had his loving dad and his... other dad? Dads best friend? He didn’t actually know what to call Skeppy at that point, but the two weren’t exactly the type of friends he wanted. He wanted friends his age, ones he could play with and have fun with. 

So, he decided to completely forget about the age thing and hang out with Dream instead. Sure, Dream was older than time itself, but what did that matter? He was cool, he was fun, why not spend time with him? Besides, he’d made a nice friend for himself that he let Sapnap play with too, a colourblind man named George. The three had named themselves “the Dream team” and spent pretty much every second together. 

Technoblade had grown up too, but unlike Sapnap, he didn’t care for running around and playing with other kids. He had his doting dad, what else does he need? His fucking brother to leave him alone. That’s what he needs. 

Wilbur pretty much had absolutely no concept of a little thing called personal space, and tried to invade Technos every two seconds. Techno knew Will just wanted some attention from someone, but he just couldn’t be bothered. Wilbur was left alone, unable to get attention from neither his dad nor brother. 

Because of the lack of attention, Wilbur had resorted to making his own friends, meeting a goat like man named Shlatt, and a kind girl named Nihachu. Perhaps he didn’t need his dads love, he had theirs.

——

It wasn’t long before Shlatt had his own kid, naming him Tubbo. Shlatt didn’t seem too interested in him, being harsh and forgetful towards the kids basic needs, which Wilbur instantly recognised. When Shlatts back was turned, Wilbur introduced Tubbo to the new youngest of the family, Tommy. 

Wilbur had no intention of raising Shlatts kid for him, he’d just hoped maybe Tommy and Tubbo would be able to grow up together. Besides, he was already too busy neglecting his own kid, Fundy. Wilbur wasn’t the worst dad, he just went off of how Phil treated him sometimes, but really that wasn’t the right way to go. He treated him like he was in second place against no other competitors. 

Philza, Bad, Skeppy and Dream were all happy to watch the world go by, sharing stories from their own childhoods, the four being some of the oldest there. Maybe the SMP wasn’t too bad. Maybe Dream had made something pretty good.

The wars.

The disks.

The deaths.

The egg.

Everything falls apart at some point. 


	2. Sapnap loves his Dadboyhalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was cute with the dadboyhalo! a request could be anything with the dream team with bbh angst, maybe during a manhunt or something he respawns and something goes wrongs and he gets hurt? with sapnap worrying cause dadboyhalo again lol :D  
> -Toasty request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how to do the respawn goes wrong thing so I just did it so Bad got hurt

They’d lost Dream and George a little while back. Dream had ran and George had followed him, trying to kill him. Sapnap and Bad had gotten sidetracked and got lost. They were following the compass, trying to navigate through the thick trees of the forest. 

How deep in were they? God knows, it felt like they’d been walking for days, even though it really hadn’t been that long. Their food was getting low and their armour was already half broken from fighting Dream earlier on. 

“So how long until we get out of here anyways?” Sapnap asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and sighing lightly.

”I dunno, surely it can’t be too much longer.” Bad replied, letting out a little sigh of his own. They just wanted to get out of the forest at this point honestly. 

“We should really look into getting maps or something to follow, they’d be useful. Then again, I haven’t seen any sugarcane or cows in ages, and I don’t think a village would be in such a thick forest.”

Sapnap just shrugged and continued walking, trailing behind Bad slightly. He’d insisted on walking infront of his son to try to protect him from any incoming mobs. It was nearly nighttime, so that extra bit of protection wasn’t exactly a bad thing to have. 

As the sun began to fall, they found the trees thinning out, more spaces between them. Both smiling, they ran forward, realising that they were close to the end of the forest. 

They were right, the trees stopped appearing, and were replaced with sand instead. Lots and lots of sand. 

“Oh great, now instead of a forest biome with no food, it’s a desert biome with no food or water. Wonderful! Just what we wanted!” Sapnap sarcastically said, waving his arms in the air as to try to prove a point. 

Bad knew his son was correct, but had hoped to find a village for food and water instead, and besides, the desert was much clearer than the forest, they’ll notice Dream and George easier now. 

They continued on, following the compass to god knows where. They tried to avoid contact with mobs if possible, not wanting to spend time fighting them. It was easier said than done, considering that hoards of mobs were now spawning. 

A skeleton had noticed them and shot at Bad, hitting him with an arrow at the top of his left arm. He let out a pained cry as he grabbed Sapnap by the wrist and began running, trying to get out of the way of mobs. He completely forgot about trying to avoid them, and just decided to try to outrun them. 

A light shone in the distance, lights from inside houses. A village! Sapnap freed his wrist from the grasp and ran along side him, understanding that it would be best to get to a village quickly. 

———

Sapnap slammed the door of a random house open, taking note of the lack of beds. Dream must have been here. 

Bad stumbled to the chair and sat down, drooping his head and ears down slightly. Sapnap stood infront of him, worry running through his veins. He gently held Bads hand, squeezing it slightly for reassurance. 

The arrow was still sticking out of his arm, blood gently running down it. 

“Okay Bad, what I’m gonna do is going to hurt for a min, but it’ll be okay after.”

Bad nodded, giving him the okay to do what he wanted. Sapnap held Bads arm out with one hand, gripping the arrow with the other. 

“Okay... 1... 2... and- 3!” On three, Sapnap yanked the arrow out of his arm, Bad crying out in pain. He untied his headband and wrapped it around the wound, discarding the arrow by throwing it somewhere in the room. 

It was silent for a moment, before Bad wrapped his arms around Sapnaps hips and pulled him close, crying gently into his stomach. Sapnap knew it had to have hurt him, arrows aren’t exactly made to be nice. He placed his hand in his dads hair, stroking it softly in an act of reassurance. He was worried for his safety, but he knew his dad was strong, he’d be okay. 

His eyes turned to the compass on the table, still pointing in the same direction it had when they were still stuck in the forest. He smiled gently, the two would set off once Bad was at full health again, he’d rather loose the manhunt than loose his dad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadboyhalo 2 👍

**Author's Note:**

> Dadboyhalo best dad


End file.
